Date Night
by Dawn of Dusk
Summary: Apollo tracks Trucy as she goes on her first date and Klavier comes along for the ride, being a charming nuisance all the way. Trucy/OC. Originally written for the Kink Meme


It was just another day at the Wright Anything Agency. Or so Apollo thought. Around 2:30 or so, Trucy burst through the door, grinning ear to ear.

"POLLY!" she exclaimed, a bit too loud, "You'll _never_ guess what happened to me today!" Apollo winced at her volume. Why couldn't his Chords of Steel be that good?

"What is it, Trucy? I'm right here. You don't need to yell," he said, shutting the file cabinet he had been rifling though. Phoenix came out of the back room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "I heard yelling."

Trucy grinned again and started bouncing up and down. "Daddydaddydaddy! Josh asked me out!" she squealed. Apollo gasped. Phoenix smiled and scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmm… Josh? Isn't he 'that cute guy from Math' you were telling us about?" he asked her.

Trucy nodded, a little too enthusiastic. "Uh-huh! He finally asked me out today! I'm so happy I could explode!"

Phoenix chuckled and ruffled Trucy's hair. "I'm happy for you, Trucy? When's the date?"

Trucy giggled. "Tonight! At seven! He's taking me out to Alden Tae's!"

At this, Phoenix looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, you'd better get ready then. It's only a few hours, after all."

"You're okay with it, Daddy?" she asked. Phoenix nodded. "Yay! I love you, Daddy. I'm gonna go get ready now!"

Trucy ran – no, skipped – back to her room. Apollo stood there, trying to process what happened. His little sister was going out on a- on a _date_? Apollo may have only recently found out that the energetic little magician was his sister, but he still cared about her like one nonetheless. Would she be okay out there with that… boy?

He shared his concerns with Phoenix. "Mr. Wright… are you really okay with Trucy dating like this? Have you even met the guy yet?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Apollo, I can't deny it any longer. My little girl is growing up. I knew I'd eventually have to deal with this, but it's okay. She's not exactly a kid anymore, either. She's sixteen now, after all."

"But… do you think she should be going out alone like this? Shouldn't you chaperone or something?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix laughed at this. "Chaperone? What is this, the 1950's? I'm certain Trucy will be fine. And if she's not…" Phoenix looked away, "you'll just have to defend me in court, alright?"

Apollo gulped. "A-Alright." Phoenix then went back to his room. Apollo paced around the room, thinking. His sister was going on a date… alone? But what if this 'Josh' tried something? Images of an injured Trucy, raped and beaten, flashed through his mind. He winced and shook the thoughts away. He couldn't let his little sister go through that. He had to tag along… even if Trucy didn't know.

* * *

It was right around seven when Josh arrived at the Wright Anything Agency. At least he was punctual, Apollo thought. Phoenix smiled as he answered the door and Josh stepped in. Apollo took the time to scrutinize him. Josh was thin and a little on the short side. He had glasses and brown hair that was slightly messy. And he looked nervous.

Phoenix shook Josh's hand. "You must be Josh," he said. Josh looked up at Phoenix and gulped. "I'm Phoenix, Trucy's father."

"Oh. N-nice to meet you, Mr. Wright," he answered politely, hazel eyes avoiding Phoenix's.

"Now, you bring her back safe, okay? If you don't… well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," Phoenix stated darkly.

Josh frowned. "Of course, Mr. Wright," he answered.

Trucy came out of her room. She had put on a blouse and matching skirt, but kept the cape and top hat. She had also put on a bit of make-up. Apollo felt a surge of protectiveness over his little sister. Did she really need to dress like that? Still, he supposed it wasn't as bad as some of things he'd seen her classmates wear.

"Josh!" she exclaimed, grinning. Upon seeing her, Josh smiled.

"Heya, Trucy…" he said, a little nervous, "Are you ready?"

Trucy nodded. "Yeah, just a sec!" she said, disappearing back into her room.

Apollo took the chance to introduce himself to Trucy's new boyfriend.

"Apollo Justice, Trucy's brother," he said curtly, "I'm just going to repeat Mr. Wright's warning here. Don't you dare try anything."

Josh only nodded at this. Trucy came out of her room again and bounded over to Josh. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed. Josh smiled and the two left for Alden Tae's.

Apollo waited about a minute before he started for the door.

"Following them?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just worried about her, Mr. Wright," Apollo said, looking back at Phoenix.

At this, Phoenix just sighed. "Just be careful," he warned, "Trucy will be really mad if she finds out you were tailing her."

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Wright. I'll be fine," Apollo stated, disappearing out the door.

* * *

By the time he had made it downstairs, Josh and Trucy were already a block and a half away. It was alright though; having eaten there multiple times, Apollo knew the way to Alden Tae's by heart. He started after them, lost in thought and worry. So lost in thought, actually, that he didn't notice a certain purple motorcycle and a certain prosecutor on said motorcycle until it was too late.

"Herr Forehead?" at this, Apollo snapped out of his reverie. He looked at Klavier and groaned in annoyance. Why now?...

"Yes? What is it, Prosecutor Gavin? Wait… are you here to give me that file?" he asked, really wishing Klavier would go away so he could catch up to Trucy and Josh. It wasn't as if he found talking to Klavier to be unpleasant. He enjoyed the older man's company (not that he'd ever admit it), but he really didn't have time for this.

Klavier nodded. "Ja. But, what are you doing pacing the streets like this? And you look so worried…"

Apollo sighed. "If I tell you, will you go away?" Klavier grinned at the challenge.

"Maybe."

"Okay. Fine. Trucy's going on a date and I'm tailing her. I just don't trust the guy she's going with. There, are you happy?" he asked.

Josh and Trucy were four blocks away now. Apollo could just barely see them. He was getting impatient. Klavier 'hmm'ed in thought.

"Fraulein Trucy is out on a date?" he asked.

Apollo growled. "Yes, she is, and if you don't mind…" he walked past Klavier, who parked his motorcycle and hopped off.

"I have nothing else to do for the day. I think I'll come along, ja?" he said, walking alongside Apollo.

"… fine," Apollo grumbled. He supposed two pairs of eyes were better than one, though. "Just don't blow our cover. She's not supposed to know I'm following her."

At this, Klavier grinned again. "You have my word, Herr Forehead."

"And would you stop calling me that?"

"… Nein."

* * *

When Apollo and Klavier arrived at Alden Tae's, Josh and Trucy were already seated. Apollo could just barely see them from where he was standing. It was Friday night, so the place was crowded.

"Hello, and welcome to Alden Tae's," the hostess greeted robotically. Apollo supposed the young woman had to say this exact same thing hundreds of times a day. He thought back to that brief stint he did as a waiter when he was still in law school and shuddered. He'd never go back. Never.

The hostess' tired voice broke into his thoughts. "Would you two like a table or a booth?" she asked, grabbing two menus from the nearby kiosk.

It was Klavier that answered her question. "A booth please if you can, Fraulein. And preferably somewhere in the back?" he asked charmingly, flashing her his most charming smile. The hostess blushed and dropped her robot persona.

"O-of course," she said, leading them to the back. She gave them a table that, conveniently, had a perfect view of Trucy's table. Klavier and Apollo sat down on opposite sides of the booth and looked over their menus. Apollo kept sneaking glances over at the young couple. Everything seemed fine. Trucy was giggling at something Josh had said, and they were munching their appetizers. So far, so good.

"What do you recommend eating, Forehead? I've never been here before," Klavier piped up.

Ignoring the infuriating nickname, Apollo glanced at the menu. "Well, they make a really good Chicken Carbonara…" he answered, not really paying attention.

"Hm, I'll get that, then," Klavier said, glancing towards Josh and Trucy. Josh glanced over at Klavier. His eyes widened, and he gestured wildly to Trucy. Oh shit. Apollo dived under the table. Thankfully, they had tablecloths. He peeked out from underneath it to see Trucy and Josh hurriedly making their way over to his table. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. His cover was blown. He knew it. Trucy would be pissed and-

"Prosecutor Gavin!" Trucy's voice exclaimed. Apollo almost breathed a sigh of relief before he realized that _that_ would probably blow his cover instead.

"Wait, you know him personally?" Josh asked, surprised.

Trucy giggled. "Yeah, he's my big brother's courtroom rival," she explained.

Klavier grinned at the two. "We're not in court right now. There's no need for formality. Call me Klavier," he said. Trucy giggled again.

"Okay, _Klavier_," she said giddily, like just the thought of saying his name made her happy. Apollo sighed. The Gavinners had broken up months ago. Was Trucy really still a Klavier fangirl? She saw him enough that the initial dazzle had to have worn off by now, right?

The situation was becoming more unbearable for Apollo. It was horribly uncomfortable under the table. There was no room to move without him bumping into Klavier's legs, and he thought he could feel gum sticking to his hair. "Ah, and who is this?" he heard Klavier ask. Like he didn't already know, Apollo thought.

The couple looked at each other and Trucy grinned. "This is Josh and he's… well, I guess he's my boyfriend," she said happily.

"Hi," Josh said sheepishly. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Actually, my sister Emily is a huge fan of yours. Could you make this out to her for me?"

Klavier grinned again and took the piece of paper. "Ah, anything for a dedicated fan," he signed the piece of paper and handed it back to Josh, "You two have fun now, ja? I'll see you next week in court, Fraulein Trucy. I'm going up against your brother again,"

"Okay!" Trucy exclaimed. She and Josh returned to their table. Apollo poked his head out from under the table.

He glared at Klavier. "Thanks for almost blowing my cover, _Klavier_," he said, angrily putting emphasis on the man's first name.

Klavier laughed. "Anytime, Herr Forehead," he said. Apollo pulled himself back up into his seat and held the menu so it would hide his face. He supposed he looked ridiculous, but he really didn't care at this point. Anything to keep his almost blown cover intact.

Even after the food came, Apollo still kept the menu. He really didn't want to be seen, especially since Klavier had almost broken their cover there. While Klavier ate most of his food, Apollo barely touched his meal. He chalked it up to a case of just not being hungry.

He glanced over at Trucy and Josh. They looked to be enjoying their dessert. Trucy was waving her arms around energetically, as if she was telling a wild story. Josh looked amused. Apollo briefly wondered what Trucy was talking about.

When the check came, Apollo waved off all of Klavier's offers to pay for the meal (this had been _his_ idea, right?), and paid, waiting for the couple to leave.

After Josh and Trucy left, Apollo waited a full minute and a half before going off after them, dragging and amused Klavier behind him.

The night was cool and crisp, as any March night should be. Apollo walked quietly along the street, a block behind Trucy. Klavier walked beside him.

"So, what is it about young Fraulein Trucy's boyfriend that you don't like?" Klavier asked. Apollo stared straight ahead at the couple. Were they holding hands? Apollo couldn't tell from this distance.

Apollo sighed. "There's nothing in particular, per se. I'm just worried about her…"

"I understand," Klavier replied, "I guess I would be doing the same thing if I had a younger sister."

Klavier sniffed at the air before letting out a loud sneeze. It was so loud, actually, that it caused Trucy and Josh to turn around. Apollo yelped and pushed Klavier into the nearest alley before crashing into him. The two stood there, hidden from view. Apollo was pressed up against Klavier, his hands on the older man's chest. He took a shaky and surprised breath.

At this, Klavier smirked. "Oh Herr Forehead, I had no idea you felt that way about me!" he mock exclaimed.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You nearly blew our cover again," he said, untangling himself from Klavier, who said nothing in retaliation. He peeked out of the alley. Trucy and Josh had continued on their way home and were now two blocks away from them.

The two continued tailing the couple in silence. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo stood a safe distance away from the door and watched the two. He nearly gasped when Trucy leaned in and kissed Josh. He made a move as if to go and stop them, but paused when Klavier placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it happen, Apollo. Let it happen," the blond prosecutor said simply. Apollo was too caught up in being surprised over Trucy's kiss to notice the lack of an infuriating nickname.

"I suppose you're right," Apollo said, defeated. He glanced at Klavier, who grinned.

Klavier chuckled. "Aren't I _always_, Herr Forehead?" Apollo glared at Klavier, "I'll see you in court soon, ja? You'd better be ready!" he exclaimed, mounting his motorcycle.

Apollo smirked. "Aren't I _always_, Klavier?" he countered. Klavier laughed, revved up his motorcycle, and sped off into the distance. It was then Apollo realized that Klavier never gave him that file. He supposed he'd have to come down to the Prosecutors' Office to pick it up the next day. Damn, that sucked. It was irritating to have to take the half-hour bus ride down there.

At the noise, Trucy (who now stood alone at the doorway) turned around to see Apollo standing there alone.

She smiled and ran over to him. "Hey Apollo!" she greeted, "Where've you been?"

"I went out for a walk," Apollo answered, quickly. Too quickly (there was, of course, no hiding anything from Trucy. He knew this because he was the exact same way). Trucy frowned, but let the subject drop.

"Okay… I had a great night! Josh really is wonderful. We're going out again in a few days!" she exclaimed.

Apollo had never seen his sister so… happy before, and for the first time that night, he truly smiled.

"I'm glad."


End file.
